Kili Get Your Bow!
by Renton6echo
Summary: When Kili picks up the bow and arrow Thorin hopes that it is only a passing interest that takes hold of his nephew and dismisses the gossip and grumblings of the dwarves. Eventually Thorin feels the need to make the young dwarf choose between Kili's love of archery and his need for approval, which may end with grave consequences. Chapter 4: A/N Update!
1. Chapter 1

It is a dreary day to be about walking, Kili thought to himself noting the persistent mist that has carried on through the morning. The young son of Durin had been wandering the marketplace at the foothills of the Blue Mountains. Rarely was he ever separated from his elder brother Fili, but this particular day the nine year old found himself on his own for the afternoon while his brother spent his time at their uncle's forge. There were, of course, limits to Kili's wandering.

'_From here to the edge of Bofur's toy stand and not a leap further you understand boy.' _Thorin had instructed before turning back to his hammer and anvil and Kili had nodded happily and flounced down the alleyway in search of some fun to pass the time. He loved the atmosphere of the market and loved to observe the strange other races that passed through on occasion. There were dwarves from all walks of life, warriors, toy makers, dignitaries, and jewelers. There were men who came to trade in game, produce and leathers for a sword of the best make. There had even been twin elves who had passed through the marketplace once-although their stay had not been for very long-and Kili had gawked up in amazement at the towering pair for what seemed like hours before Fìli had pulled him along down the street at the beckoning of their uncle.

Eventually Kili found himself already in front of Bofur stand and he huffed in frustration, kicking up dirt from the road. This earned some grumbling from a passing dwarf who fixed the youngling with a reprimanding stare, a stare that Kìli stubbornly returned, unapologetic.

'Staying out of trouble are you Kili?' remarks Bofur, who smiled happily over his toy stand. The dwarf was carving out a horse and a rider out of Oak wood.

'Trying to,' he replied admiring a toy Corsair ship that was fixed with black sails. 'Uncle Thorin still confines me from here to the forge.'

'Very well that he does lad, so as you don't go getting yourself lost in the streets.'

Kili's grimace turns to a frown; perhaps he should have just stayed in to watch Fìli take orders from costumers and heat metal. Turning to leave the youngling suddenly collided with the leg of man passing to his left almost leaving him to fall to the muddy ground.

'Steady there young one,' says a rough voice, as Kili felt a hand on his shoulders to keep him from falling. ' Deepest apologies I didn't see you.'

'Oi, watch where you're going man! You could have hurt the young lad.' says Bofur standing up from his work to ensure the young dwarf was unharmed.

Kili stared up at the man. He was much more rugged than the other merchants and hunters he had seen. Where the men he had seen looked to take comfort in a roof over their heads, this man looked to be of the harsh wilderness. He wore a dagger on his right, a long sword on his left and a bow and arrows strapped to his back. His dress consisting of hard dark leathers that protected him from the persisting mist and cold. Yes, wilderness, danger and the outside world clung to this man; Kili is fascinated.

'May I see your sword?' the dwarfling asks eyes honed in on the long weapon, completely deaf and blind to Bofur's worried inquires and glances. The man's expression turns from concern into a warm beaming smile, before throwing his head back to let out a boisterous laugh.

'Well young one, seeing as I nearly had you falling over in the streets a look at my sword seems to be an even trade.' The man says pulling the sword with its scabbard out from under his dark cloak. He kneels down in front of the dwarf, presenting the sword to Kili with both hands – as if a subject to a lord. Kili admires the weapon, letting his fingers grace the hilt.

'Without the scabbard please.' He demands politely looking up, hopeful, at the man who once again laughs.

'I fear that will not do young master dwarf. Pulling out a sword in the midst of a busy market is not proper, don't you think?' Kili's face fell in disappointment. 'However, a bow is simply a bow if one does not draw back an arrow. I can let you hold that.'

The prince glances with disinterest at the bow on the man's back. It was not a popular weapon among dwarves, for reasons Kili still knew naught. A bow certainly wasn't a sword, but the dwarfling had never held a bow before, so he vehemently agreed holding his hands out expectantly.

It didn't look like much. A piece of wood with a taut string, Kìli thought, but it was beautiful, the wood decorated with carvings he had never seen before.

'Looks to be the work of elves.' Bofur remarks quietly, still eyeing the man with a suspicious stare.

'Indeed master dwarf it is,' the man confirms. ' You can find no finer craftsmen of such a weapon.'

'I've made a few fine bows,' says Bofur. 'Of course bows are not exactly in demand among my cliental.'

The stranger only nods as he smiles down at Kili and instructs in the proper stance and technique to hold up the bow. It is much too big for the dwarfling but Kìli grins as the man helps him pull the bowstring back. When he releases the bowstring he can feel the wood sing through his bow arm. It's an exhilarating feeling for the young dwarf who is already reaching for the quiver on the man's back when a familiar voice booms out across the marketplace.

Kili looks up at the call of his name and sees his uncle striding down the street towards the pair. Thorin's frame is covered in soot and sweat, his arms are bared for all to see and his countenance dark; the picture of intimidation. Though surprisingly the stranger remains by Kili's side giving him a comforting pat on his shoulders before standing to face the dwarf.

Thorin does not spare the man a glance and instead turns his gaze down to his nephew. 'Kili, it is best you return to the forge, come along.'

Oddly the young dwarf hesitates absently gripping at the bow that is still in his hands. It does not go unnoticed by his uncle, 'Kili, we are going. Now give the weapon back the man and come along!' His nephew does not need to be told twice, but before he can return the bow the man has already held out his hand to Thorin in greeting.

'Well-met master dwarf, it is not often that I am in the presence of those of the Kingdom of Erebor.' Kili gawks up at the stranger, all three dwarves present are, needless to say, surprised.

Thorin fixes the man with an intimidating stare giving him a thorough once over, 'It's not often that the men of the Dùnedein come this far west into these parts. What is a Ranger of the North doing so far from the protection of the elves?'

The ranger smiles pleasantly, 'There are few of us Rangers who travel throughout Middle Earth to places we may be needed. To remind those with no allies that there are folk that still hold to the promise of the old alliance.'

'Is that so?' Thorin remarks unimpressed.

'I was just showing Kili my bow, he seems to be quite a natural at it already.' Says the ranger who grins down at the young dwarf. Kili happily reciprocates before catching his uncle's stare and immediately falters, dropping his gaze.

'I thank you, Ranger, for showing patience and kindness towards my nephew, but we must be along. Kili.'

The dwarfling sighs reluctantly handing the bow back to its master, 'Thank you Mister Ranger, for showing me your bow and your sword.' He says respectfully.

'It was an honor Master Kili.' The ranger says graciously with a small bow, 'I can already see you becoming a master archer, with enough practice and the right weapon.'

Kili's eyes widen when the man hands the bow back to him. 'For you young one, an elvish made weapon, given by a Ranger of the North, gifted to the House of Durin.'

The Ranger inclines his head to the elder dwarves before turning to leave, his silhouette slowly disappearing into the crowd and mist. Kili smiles all they way back to the forge, bursting with pride and showing his gift to Fili and all those who would see. The youngling speaks enthusiastically about the darkly clad Ranger of the North and swears to be the best archer that the realm would ever have. His uncle happily nods for his nephews sake, but doesn't encourage him.

When Kili turns ten and is gifted with a practice bow by Bofur, the toy maker shrugs off Thorin's disapproving glare.

'If the lad insists on being a marksmen he might as well use something crafted by his own kin.'

For now, Thorin doesn't have the will to take it away and decides to tolerate the stares and the whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There is bullying and a bit of violence in this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they definitely help while I try to outline this story! I still don't really know exactly where I am going with it, but hopefully you guys like it. Let me know what you think! **

It becomes apparent that Kili has no intention of leaving archery behind. It is a skill that he insists on seeing to before that of his skills with a sword. Thorin finds that his nephew excels at both, but the feel of a sword has yet to replace Kili's love of a bow. Where Fili places his twin swords out by his side at the table as they eat, Kili places his practice bow by his. His youngest nephew is still not big enough to shoot with the elvish bow the ranger had given him near a fifteen years ago, thank Aule. But Thorin, on occasion, silently curses the stranger for having gifted Kili with the thing.

The chance encounter with the Dunedein had sparked a keen interest in the young dwarfling, who spent his spare time reading about the men of the North. Inquiring to all men who passed through Thorin's forge of the rumors of the darkly clad men who roamed the woods to the East near Imladris. When Kili decided to forgo is usual royal blue cloak for that of plain black one, Thorin had felt a pang of jealousy in his heart.

This behavior had not gone unnoticed by the other dwarves of Ered Luin, who took it upon themselves to let Thorin know of their disapproval.

'It's not natural Thorin for a dwarf to be flouncing around like some longshank from the north.' Says Dwalin gravely, late one night while sharing an ale with the Heir of Durin.

'What my brother means to say', speaks Balin, ever the diplomat. ' is that we have heard talk among the people in the city Thorin, about Kili, and it's not entirely favorable.'

Thorin lifts an eyebrow feigning ignorance and Balin continues. 'Now you know that I love your nephews as they were my own grandsons, I was there to pull them both from your sisters womb. But I will not stay silent while some of your people speak ill of your family, though I can't exactly disagree that some of their remarks are unwarranted no-'

'The boy already gets jeered at by the others for his slight frame, his hairless chin and his fair features, but it's the bow and arrow, and his interests in the race of men and elves that offend people Thorin.' Dwalin interrupts. 'They feel as if your heir has no interest in the history or the plight of our people.'

'Which of course is unfair.' Balin concludes, eyeing his brother indignantly. 'The boy is young and curious, there is nothing wrong with that.'

'He should be standing by his uncle with a sword or an axe in his hands,' bites back Dwalin. 'not a weapon that is seen as cowardly, something so-'

'Elvish.' Finishes Thorin fixing his companions with a stare.

Both brothers stare down at their pints, 'We do not concern ourselves with the whispers and gossip, Thorin. We are more concerned for what it may do for the lad.' Dwalin says softly.

Thorin sighs, 'I understand my friend, but Balin is right, Kili is young and curious I do not doubt the boy will grow out of it. Do not concern yourself with the gossip and blabbering's of the town; such things come with the burden of any royal family. It is not something I am unaccustomed to.'

Both brothers seem to accept their King's answer.

* * *

It is hard to think that such concern would truly be needed over such a thing as Kili's weapon of choice, but one can nearly forget the cruelty of children.

'Look! It's the Durin bastard. Going off to practice archery little elf imp?'

Kili stops in his tracks turning to look at the young dwarves who are standing at an entrance of an abandoned mine. Fili had left earlier in the morning to have sword lessons with their uncle and Kili was eager to meet the pair at the practice fields to hone his archery on his own. While it had been his uncle who had given him he basic premise of firing a bow and arrow, the young dwarf had taken it upon himself to learn the secrets of the skill, often befriending men who were hunters or fighters to learn their techniques.

He fixes a stern frown at the three dwarves hoping to emulate the intimidating stare of his uncle.

'I am not an elf, nor am I a bastard.' He seethes gripping tightly at his bow.

'What did you say _bastard_?' says another as they circle the younger dwarf. 'I do not understand the blubbering's of tree loving cowards and filthy traitors.'

'Look at his face,' laughs the other as Kili attempts to track their movements, not letting the three out of his sight. 'Not a hair on that fair face of his, like a girl a pretty, pretty girl…'

A shadow passes over Kili and it only then that he realizes that the three dwarves have herded him into the inside of the mine. When one of them grabs for him, Kili's training kicks in. The crunch of the older dwarf's nose breaking echoes through the cave and soon a howl of pain follows. Kili is suddenly struck down by a swift punch to his temple, his bow falling from his hands as his back hits the dirt ground.

'The imp broke my bloody nose!' the dwarf shrieks, all the while moaning and clutching at his bloodied nose. He delivers a kick to Kili's side.

'Hold his feet down!'

Kili feels his feet being anchored down by two sets of hands and then the air is being knocked out of him when the dwarf sits on his chest. The dwarf's blood is dripping down onto Kili's tunic and face before he is being pummeled with punches. It felt inevitable for the young dwarf to stay down and take the beating. However fortune seemed to smile on Kili for the punches were clumsily aimed- most likely from impaired vision due to the blood from the broken nose- which gave the boy the opportunity to reach for his bow. Holding his practice bow like a club Kili brought it down with a resounding **_whack _**onto the offending dwarf's head. The dwarf howled again and Kili used the distraction to push the bully off his chest to careen into the other two.

'I am not a imp!' Kili firmly spoke landing a blow to one the dwarf's stomach with the tip of his bow. 'I am not a maiden nor an elf!' he seethes, hitting each one in the face with his weapon causing them to stumble back towards the caves exit.

'And I am certainly not a Durin bastard!' he cries, charging the trio with all his strength, using his bow to careen them out of the cave and onto the mudded ground.

Kili does not spare the dwarves a second glance, striding calmly towards the practice fields.

Both his uncle and brother double take when they see the state of him.

'Kili!' says Fili concerned, dropping his sword to run to his younger brother. 'Is- is that blood? Is that your blood?'

Thorin comes up behind Fili scowling, 'What happened!?'

Kili pulls nonchalantly at his blue tunic that is splattered in blood. 'Oh this,' he notes lightly. 'Nothing to worry over uncle the blood is not mine. There was just uh disagreement between three dwarves and myself.'

'Three dwarves?!'

'Who are these cowards brother? I will see to it that they get a thorough beating!'

'Fili!' reprimands their uncle, though the dwarven king has half a mind to track the three perpetrators down on his own.

'There is no need Fili.' Kili says gently, fondly taking up his bow and pulling out a quiver of practice arrows. 'They are taken care of I promise you.'

Kili remains calmly quite throughout the day, unwilling to tell the details to his uncle. Thorin will no doubt have to pull it out from his eldest nephew when he gets the chance, but he suspects that the offending weapon that sits by his nephew's side as he eats his supper has all to do with Kili's bruised state. Although he is proud that Kili had been able to hold his own against three older dwarves, he prays to Aule that some sense will come to his nephew, to put away the foreign weapon and take up the arms of his ancestors, like an Heir of Durin should.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was a tough one and I really hope I didn't go overboard with the characters. Especially Thorin! Let me know what you think.**

**Want to shout out to all my reviewers, followers and those who favorited this story! You are the people that are keeping me on track of this story, THANK YOU! **

This was the day, Kili thought to himself beaming with anticipation as he went to pull the bow off the high shelf in his room. It had taken years of practice and a long time of growing to finally allow the dwarf to have the confidence to take out the elvish bow and actually fire it. After allowing it to sit reverently among his books and childhood toys, Kili felt it was high time he earned the right to the mighty gift the Ranger had bestowed upon him all those years ago.

The bow had collected a bit of dust over the years, but it still held it's elegant polish that allowed the carvings to shine out in the sunlight. He tests the strength of the wood and sets into position pulling the bowstring back and releasing it. The wood still sings through his arm like he remembers and Kili beams. His skill in archery is something the young dwarf could truly pride himself in. Perhaps it was not a skill that the dwarves looked upon with high praise, but Kili almost certainly loved a challenge. The looks, the whispers, the disapproval, the scoffs, Kili endured it all in the knowledge that one day, the young dwarf would prove all his fellow dwarves wrong.

'Kili.' His brother bursts into the room. 'You better come out soon before mother turns the butter knife on you. Breakfast is getting cold and she has been waiting for us all morning.'

He nods and sets the bow to his side, 'Yes alright.' Kili notes the way Fili nervously glances at the elvish weapon, but he smiles nonetheless nodding at it affectionately.

'Finally got the courage to try the thing then?' Fili asks.

Kili shrugs, 'Better time than any, lets just hope I can aim straight with it.'

Fili smiles reassuringly coming up to his brother to envelope him a half hug, 'No elvish made weapon is too good enough for you Kili, and if there is one dwarf who can use it properly it is you.'

The younger dwarf smiles and bumps his forehead to his brother's, 'You only say that because I am the only dwarf in the city who actually knows how to use a bow and arrow.'

'I know!' Fili replies, laughing and beaming at his brother before pulling him into a headlock. They proceed to wrestle on the floor for a few moments before they hear the distinct ping of the hilt of a butter knife knocking on their door.

'Fili! Kili! If you boys don't get your bottoms in those seats right this instant I will be feeding your fried eggs and bacon to the dogs!'

'Yes mama!' the boys chorus, wrestling to be the first out the door.

* * *

The presence of the elvish made weapon out in the open causes scandal in the Dwarf city. Fili and Kili pretend to be blind to it, but there is no missing the disapproving glares from many of the dwarves as they make their way towards the practice fields every morning. Kili only takes comfort in the fact that the Elvish bow and him seem to be as one. Even his brother is astonished at the accuracy and speed at which Kili is able to fire the weapon and that astonishment turns to pride.

'Who is to brag about the archery skills of the elves when a dwarf can do better.' He remarks smiling and Kili beams.

* * *

A few days pass and Thorin finally returns from his scouting trip to the East. He and his comrades are withered from the journey and only come with worse news that he informs Fili of amidst his Uncle's scouting party late in the night at the local tavern. The mood is dark and the ale flows quickly amongst their company.

'Our people have become victim to a group of raiders, who ride from village to village attacking and pillaging. Many of our people have perished or have moved on into more dangerous territories.' Says Thorin grimly. 'My company and I were barely able to track them before they vanished into the forests. You will accompany me this time to help find these pillaging scum.'

'I would be happy to uncle.' Fili nods thrilled to again be included amongst his uncles company. He hears Dwalin laugh in amusement at the young dwarf's enthusiasm and claps Fili on the shoulder. 'Good to have you and those twin swords of yours with us laddie.' A round of chuckles from the others follow.

'And I have already discussed with your mother,' Thorin's voice cuts in. ' and she and I feel it is time to finally let Kili accompany us as well. We could use both your eye sight and stealth on this trip.'

Fili feels like letting out a whoop in excitement at the prospect of him and his little brother finally sharing in an adventure together with his Uncle and the elder warriors of the town. However the silence that follows Thorin's words and the tense grip of Dwalin's hand on his shoulder keeps him from doing so. Tension seems to reverberate amidst the company and all that can be heard is hard coughs and grumblings.

'Is there are problem?' Thorin challenges, his gaze turned towards the pair of dwarves glaring down at the table softly speaking in turns to one another. 'Storin? Balmin?'

Storin mutters something and Thorin's gaze hardens.

'You have something to say Storin, then you will face your leader and say it!'

Storin and Balmin raise their gaze towards the head of the table, the heavy consumption of ale making them bold and overconfident. 'There is no way,' says Storin. 'No way I'm letting that boy come along with us. I'm not entrusting my life to the runt of your litter Thorin,'

Fili is up in an instance his fists on the table, 'You dare continue to lay insult to my brother sir and I will have you gutted and no mistake!'

'Fili!' he hears his uncle yell in disapproval.

'Oh yeah boy?' says Storin smiling up at Fili. ' You got some real fire in your veins, more than I can say about that lady lass you got at home parading as a son of Durin. It's insulting!'

'My brother is as much a warrior as any of these dwarves here!' cries Fili, and he can feel the bite of his nails in his clenched fists.

Balmin throws his head back in laughter. ' A dwarf doesn't hide behind the protection of a bow and arrow, nor does he flounce around with an elvish made weapon, laying insult to his heritage, to his people and to his uncle every time he brandishes that atrocity out for all to see. It's a weak weapon, just like your weak, stunted brother.'

'He would be better off spreading those legs of his and servicing us warriors, than fighting with a company of them.' Stonin flippantly remarks and both dwarves leer and laugh.

There is a blinding rage that Fili has never felt before as he launches himself across the table ready to sink his knives into both dwarf's skulls. He never gets there, for Thorin has already stridden the distance between him and the two warriors pulling Storin up by his collar, with a guttural roar and pummeling him with his fists.

Fili sees a fire in his uncle's eyes that he has never bore witness to and he all but forgets about the grip on his throwing knives as he watches his uncle continue to beat both dwarves bloody. He remembers what Balin had said to him and Kili once, about the look of horror and anger in Thorin's eyes when he saw Azog the Defiler holding the severed head of their great-grandfather. The older dwarf had said that no one had ever seen such a terrifying rage overcome their Prince; Fili could see a portion of such rage in his uncle now.

Eventually the beating stops and all that can be heard is Thorin's ragged breaths and the whimpers of two seasoned warriors pummeled to the ground. Thorin eyes each and every one of the warriors in his company, challenging, waiting for another to be so bold and to be made an example of by their King. They all keep silence.  
No one in the tavern says a word and no one moves as Thorin pulls out his hunting knife and stalks back towards Storin and Balmin.

'Uncle-' starts Fili.

'Now, now boy.' Dwalin says sternly pulling him back. 'This here is for the head of your house to settle, you must be witness to this, learn from this.'

'But-'  
He is silenced by the pained cry of Balmin who Thorin has pulled up by his hair. Fili watches as Thorin raises the blade and hacks at the thick braids from the dwarves beard and head.

'I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, decendent of the House of Durin and King Under the Mountain, banish you, Balmin son of Frudun, never to set foot amonst the dwarves of Ered Luin or the Kingdom of Erebor under punishment of death.'

Both Storin and Balmin are thrown out of the tavern and the patrons awkwardly resume back to their ale and their company. Thorin is still alight with rage that slowly dwindles as he wipes the blood from his knuckles. He approaches his nephew, his heir and pulls him to the corner.

'You understand why I did what I did nephew?' he asks Fili softly. 'You understand why it needed to be me and not you?'

Fili nods unable to keep his uncle's gaze. Satisfied Thorin claps his nephew reassuringly on the back, then settles his bloodied fists on the table.

'This madness must cease Fili.' Thorin seethes. 'You go home to your brother, tell him nothing of what happened this night. You go home to him and tell him we leave first light tomorrow.'

'Yes uncle'

'And you tell Kili to leave that confounded thing at home do you understand?!'

Fili blinks up at Thorin searching for any mercy in his uncle's eyes; there is none.

'Yes uncle, I will tell him.'

* * *

The thing about Kili is that what the young heir of Durin lacks in stout features and a long dwarvish beard, Kili made up in the stubbornness his race was renown for. Late in the night Fili had announced that he was to accompany his Uncle and his scouting party on a mission to hunt down a band of raiders and he vehemently told his brother to leave his bow and arrows behind. With no explanation Kili had gone to bed, confounded at the idea of not bringing his bow with him on such a mission. Especially when it required stealth and precision. A bow would no doubt be a great asset to his Uncle's party.

Waking before first light Kili had prepared early for their journey and to prepare more arrows for his quiver. He had promised to meet his brother and his uncle's scouting party in front of their home at dawn and he had no intention of being late. Shaking with anticipation Kili walked out the front entrance of the cave to greet his brother, his bow brandished at his side. He can see his brother's countenance grow dim as he eyes the weapon, and Fili is walking over shaking his head in disapproval.

'No Kili, I told you not bring the bow with you. You must listen to me.' His brother says softly, carefully eyeing the rest of the group.

Kili smiles undaunted by his brother's grave expression. 'Don't be silly Fee, a bow and arrow is exactly what we need on a mission such as this.'

Fili looks pleadingly up as his younger brother, 'No Kili, you don't understand-'

'Fili!' Thorin's voice is like thunder in the calm break of morning. 'What did I ask of you last we spoke?'

His heir sighs, defeated, 'I know uncle I did as you asked.'

'But I really must insist uncle.' Kili's voice cuts in. 'You speak of tracking and hunting these raiders down, my bow is perfect for such a purpose.'

Fili holds his breath as Thorin approaches his youngest nephew, 'I care not what the purpose of a bow can do for our mission. I only care that I had relayed an order to you through your older brother and you still feel the need to defy me.'

Kili's smile turns to a mirrored scowl of that of his uncle's and Fili braces himself for the oncoming storm. ' I am not defying anything Thorin, it is what's best for your fellow dwarves in your scouting party and you!'

'Best for the dwarves and me!' Thorin says. 'What would be best for all of us is if you never thought to pick up that bloody weapon in the first place. That elvish monstrosity is all I ever hear about when I hear talk of you! I have tolerated your infatuation Kili and have been patient, but it is now wearing thin. You will stop playing around with that thing and behave as an heir of Durin should; with an axe and sword at his side.'

'I do very well with a bow and arrow, thanks' Kili bites back.

'Do well as any cowardly elf would with such a weapon.' Yells Thorin, and the rest of the party look to themselves pretending not to hear the shouts between uncle and nephew. ' Do you wish to protect yourself Kili or do you simply wish to be young and naïve, and for your brother and I to protect and shelter you as long as we live?'

'You and Fili do not need to protect me!'

'Do we not?!' Thorin shouts. ' Do you not think your behavior and your conduct does not drive people to impugn your honor. Who will protect that if not your family, since you fail utterly in seeing how your actions sully and dishonor our House.'

Kili is struck silent, his eyes wide at his uncle's words, unbelieving. He turns to his brother, 'Fili?' but his brother simply holds his tongue and keeps his resolve, unable to defy the word of his uncle.

'We have sheltered you for too long,' says Thorin. 'and you are blind to what your behavior has cost your brother and I. What it has cost your reputation amongst your people. Now you must grow up and take up some responsibility Kili. You either leave that thing back home in the house or you stay here with it.'

Fili sighs as Kili stares down his uncle before retreating back into the cave. It's unfair to use Kili's desire for adventure and approval against him, but Fili guiltily feels that Thorin's ultimatum is worth it when Kili appears once again, bowless, and ready to leave with the Company.


	4. Author's Notes: Update

_**A/N: Sorry for being a tease, this is not an update, but it is an update ABOUT an update! **_

_Hey readers! _

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, the favorites and the follows. I apologize for taking so long on the next chapter, but the great feedback I have been getting has put on the pressure for me and I want to make sure I deliver a solid chapter to you guys (because your all awesome)! I will have the chapter up by Thursday, January 17th (US Pacific Time)! _

_Again thanks for your patiences! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_Sorry for the wait but THANK YOU for all the encouraging words. This chapter is a bit shorter than average but I promise it is a lead into the more exciting stuff.

I have to admit I have been getting distracted by work and this new show I have been watching. If you guys haven't checked out 'The Almighty Johnsons' I highly recommend it, especially if you like Dean O'Gorman. The show is awesome.

Let me know what you all think!

XX

* * *

The brothers walk in silence ahead of the company, scouting the route and reading the tracks, in the hopes to hunt down the raiding party. Fili spared a glance up at his little brother who was hunched down on the road attempting to decipher the tracks left by the raiders. He couldn't help by smirk affectionately at Kili's effort, for a young, inexperienced dwarf both he and his brother knew that Kili's tracking skills were remedial at best, but Fili knew that the young dwarf was throwing himself into the task in the hopes of avoiding his family and the rest of the company.

'Anything brother?'

Kili fixes a scowl towards the dense forests, ' The tracks are fresh,' he replies. 'they must have headed into these forests not four hours ago.'

'Then we best tell Uncle and hope that we catch them before we lose them again.'

The young dwarf nods, 'I will continue Fili, and you go to Thorin and let him know we are not far behind.'

Fili rolls his eyes cursing the stubbornness of the Durin line. 'Kili how long do you expect to avoid our Thorin? It's not fair to him, you know that he did what he thought was best.'

His brother looks to the ground heaving a frustrated sigh, 'I know,' he says. 'But that doesn't mean it hurts any less to know our uncle finds me to be a burden, to know that he thinks I am cowardly and weak.'

'Do not think that uncle holds the views of those bored housewives and ignorant jewelers who sit and gossip about us whenever they get the chance. Thorin said a few things in anger, you know he didn't mean them.' Fili implores. 'You know he just wants to protect you and your honor. Or do you forget what I enclosed to you about Storin and Balmin?'

'I remember what you have told me Fili and I understand why uncle did what he did,' replies Kili in exasperation. 'I only wish that he had more faith in me in my skill and my competence. That he would let me prove to all those who slander our house that I am of worthy skill and mind to be a son of Durin.'

Fili gives Kili a comforting smile and holds his brother to him for a brief moment to press a kiss to his brow. 'You will my brother, and there will be no one in all of Ered Luin who will say other wise.'

'Perhaps I will,' Kili says, defeated. 'But it will have to be on Thorin's terms, _there _terms. Not on mine, and that pains me most of all.'

And it pains Fili to see his brother so unhappy. Ever since they were little both brothers had thrived in their own way, in their own path they had chosen for themselves. Fili had always been the one to have the advantage as heir to do what was expected of him, to grace the people of Ered Luin with his charm, wit and wisdom that he had learned under Thorin's tutelage Kili, however was never bound to a sense of duty that Fili was born into, so he spent his time finding his own way, hoping to prove his legitimacy without the burden or the advantages of the first born. It seemed that with loss of his bow, Kili's purpose and conviction had also been left behind.

'Have ye lads found anything?' calls Dori who, along with the rest of the company, has finally managed to catch up with the pair. Thorin can be seen over the dwarf's shoulder, fixing the brothers with a hard determined gaze.

'Kili says the raiders are not half a day ahead of us. If we are to speed our pace into the forests we may be able to catch them before sunset.'

Their uncle nods before locking eyes with his youngest nephew, 'Kili?'

'Fili speaks true uncle, the more we delay now the less likely we will have time to find the bandits.'

'Then we will push forward, Bombur I fear we will have to skip preparing our lunch for the day and settle for dry bread as we continue.'

The dwarf lets out a small discontented huff before the blunt end of his brother's axe lightly smacks him on the head. ' Not like you haven't had enough to eat.' Bofur mutters and Bombur decides to simply look indignant as they trudge on.

Dwalin and Bifur hesitate as they approach the edge of the dense forest. 'This is not natural,' says Dwalin eyeing the trees suspiciously. 'A group of dwarves going into the dank forests, I never did like this place or these old trees.' Bifur grunts in agreement, gesticulating madly and crossing his arms across his chest with a scowl.

'You don't like anything beside that pigsty you call your cave,' calls back Bofur. 'But I guess both you pansies can stay here and cling to each other like a couple of wee babes.'

Dwalin's grumbles indistinctly about a toymaker venturing where a seasoned warrior dared not before settling his axe in front of himself and stepping into the tree line, 'If any of these trees start to move,it will taste the sharp edge of my axe.'

'I thought all that nonsense about trees were all just a myth.' Says Kili as he stoops low to view any tracks left behind.

'Aye, I like to think so too boy, but I never doubt the scheming witchcraft of the elves. Waking up trees and teaching them speech, like trees have a need to say anything. Damn stinking things.' Dwalin jabs at a tree trunk with his axe in distain.

Fili can see Bofur roll his eyes, 'Careful now Dwalin, they might hear you and strangle you with their roots in your sleep.' And Fili and Bofur share a laugh as they watch the seasoned warrior turn pale at the thought.

'Dwalin is right.' Cuts in Thorin. 'I don't wish to be in these forests for as long as we have to. Lets hope we find these bandits soon enough so we can leave this infested place.'

'I don't know,' remarks Kili as he swings off a low hanging branch, admiring the thick branches that seems to shot onward into the sky. 'I kind of like the forests, I think it is very… peaceful.'

'Of course he does.' Mutters Dori and Thorin shoots him a silencing glare.

'Do you think these trees can move as well. Like they say about the forests of Fangorn.'

'Trust me laddie,' says Dwalin patting the dwarf on his head with rough affection. 'Let us hope we are not here long enough to find out.'

* * *

They walk for hours through winding through the forest before Fili stops to inspect the tracks his brother has come across. 'This is odd.' he mumbles, noting a distinct absence in the cluster of footprints that seemed to veer off northeast.

'What is it?' says Kili crouching next to him, their uncle approaching from behind. 'What have you found Fili?' Thorin asks.

'It didn't seem like anything before but now that I see it here…'

'Yes?'

'Such tracks like these you would think there would be another set of footprints, but there seems to be a void. You would think it to be nothing but a trick of the eye, but this group of tracks proves it.'

'Proves what lad? What are you getting at?' pushes Dori.

Thorin sighs gravely and looks eyes with his eldest nephew, 'It seems that among our band of raiders we pursue, there is also an elf in their ranks.'

In that split second of silence the company finds an arrow lodged in between the feet of their leader.

'Very good Thorin Oakensheild' calls out a merry voice. 'I thought it would take forever for you to realize.'

Thorin raises his line of sight to the treetops and he orders his company to gather among one another back to back.

'Show yourself elf,' Thorin commands. 'And perhaps we may find it in ourselves to show mercy.'

A soft lilt of laughter follows, 'Dwarves, such mindless brutes. You should teach your young scouts to do a better Thorin son of Thrain. Maybe they could have found out that we have been giving your company the run around hours ago.' A figure drops to a low set branch in front of the company, his bow and arrow poised at Thorin.

'Now drop your weapons or I shoot an arrow into the brow of your crownless king.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Woot second to last chapter. I was going to post one big last chapter with a small epilogue, but I thought it would be best if I gave you all something now rather than later. **_

_**The last chapter should be up at least by Sunday or Monday! **_

**_Hope you guys like this chapter, I am a little worried about the 'battle scenes' but oh well! _**

* * *

Chapter 6:

The company of dwarves are bound by the raiders after surrendering their weapons. The elf looking on smug and satisfied, while Thorin fixes him with a cold stare.

'Your gaze is so direct Master Dwarf,' notes the Elf. 'what troubles you?' He grins and Thorin glare hardens, despite his hatred of all elves, this particular individual seemed to set the dwarf on edge. The manic glint in the elf's eyes made Thorin feel all the more wary and worried for him and his company's fate.

'I am troubled, elf, with the fact that you have taken with a band of men to raid our lands and kill my people.' Says Thorin. 'Although I have no high praise for the elves I would not think one like you would stoop so low as to be in the company of men.'

The man tying his wrists lands a blow to his stomach and Thorin catches himself before he falls to his knees. 'Careful now.' Says the elf who tuts mockingly at the dwarf. 'I would not have you instigating trouble with my men Thorin Oakenshield.' He pulls the dwarf by the collar, towering over other. 'And I would be careful how you speak to me, your majesty, I wander and raid these lands because I am an exile of the woodland realm, deemed too immoral and bloodthirsty for the high and mighty Thranduil. So one would imagine that I have no qualms with cutting down a few of your men to get you to cooperate.'

* * *

They arrive at a disheveled campsite, the company deposited on one side of the camp and Thorin on the other. It is impossible for them to move with both their hands and legs tied, and Kili stares out and over to his isolated Uncle who is now being approached by the fair-haired elf. The elf pulls Thorin up by his hair and the dwarf grunts in pain.

'My, my have the mighty fallen.' Says the elf carefully, inspecting his captive in mock concern. 'You look like you have fallen on some tough times Thorin Oakenshield. Well that makes two of us, both brought low and discarded.' He pulls out a thin bladed knife and cuts a fine line on Thorin's face, from cheek to chin.

'You?' he whispers. 'You were brought down by the avarice of your grandfather and the greed of a fire-drake. Me? Well I was brought down because my people thought me insane. A warmonger.' He laughs. 'Me? Nestor of the elite high guard? Thought paranoid, manic and full of bloodlust. What did they expect?' The soft laughter that falls from the elf's lips sets all the dwarves on edge and they watch the knife make its way to their leader's exposed throat.

'Now look at me. Leading a band of exiled men rampant through your lands. Or I would be correct to call it their lands.' Thorin eyes the band of men all glaring at him from over the fire, fingering the hilt of their swords in anticipation. 'I know of many men who would like to see you suffer for the theft of their lands. The name of Durin and Thorin Oakenshield is a curse upon the lips of the hill tribes.' Nestor pushes the tip of the blade under Thorin's chin watching it begin to bleed.

'Should I let them play?' The dwarf clenches his teeth as he pushes the blade in further.

'Nestor enough.' Calls a man approaching the pair. ' We keep him alive and we ransom him off to his people or any of his enemies willing to pay the highest price.'

Nestor whines as he pulls the blade away before throwing Thorin to the ground, keeping his booted foot on the dwarf's chest. 'What fun is there in that?'

'It was your plan from the beginning.' The man remarks with a smirk and Nestor laughs, playfully flipping his knife from his palm to the back of his hand.

'Oh of course Breator how silly of me. Sometimes the promise of blood gets me so worked up it's hard to remember such details.'

'Well we certainly don't need all that lot do we?' states Breator.. 'You can take your pick from them.'

The elf eyes the group of dwarves with a dark, gleeful stare. 'I intend to.'

Kili can feel his brother press closer to him, moving to push himself in front of his little brother. Fili was terrified for certain, but the idea that any harm could come to Kili stirred within him the courage and the strength to face the elf as he approached.

'You are right about one thing Breator.' Nestor notes nonchalantly, circling the group with little interest. 'We don't need all these dwarves and I certainly don't want to be looking at this disheveled, ugly group for more than I have to.' Nestor kicks at Dwalin and the dwarf spits at his feet. In seconds the elf's fist swiftly pounds down on the dwarf's face. Fili hears a sickening crunch and he knows that Dwalin's nose is broken, again. Nestor pulls back and wipes the blood from his fists off Bofur's tunic and he fixes his eyes on the brothers.

'Ah, the nephews no doubt.' He says gleefully prancing over to the pair and Fili presses closer to his brother as the elf carefully moves his gaze from one to the other.

'You.' And Kili inhales sharply as the elf points his bloodied knife at Fili. 'You look to be some good sport. You will remain here; a bit of insurance to keep your beloved uncle cooperative. The runt can go with the rest.'

'No' Kili whispers as the men approach and he attempts to right himself up from the ground to put up a fight.

'What of the others?' Asks Breator unsheathing his sword.

Nestor shrugs non-committal. 'I don't know, take them to the cliffs tie them together and throw them into the river. I've heard that dwarves can't swim, perhaps you and the men can put that to the test.'

'NO!' Thorin cries breaking his hold from Breator to make for the others. There is a great terror in his cry and in his gaze that Kili has never seen before. His uncle locks eyes with his and all Kili can see is absolute fear and grief. 'No! No! Kili.' Thorin slams into the back of one of the captors, but is pulled back and thrown back to the ground.

The bounds to Kili's feet are hastily cut and he is hoisted up and tied to the lead next Dwalin. Kili struggles, and struggles with all the fight he has left and he can feel his brother doing the same. Fili grabs hold of his brother's tunic and lets out a guttural roar of rage when his hands are forcibly torn away from Kili.

'Fili, Fili everything will be fine. Fili!' He calls and he can't stop the words because he can't think of anything at the time. All Kili wants is to calm the anguished cries of his brother, to ensure that he did what he could, that it wasn't his fault. What he forgets to tell his brother and uncle is whispered far too late, as they are pulled deeper into the forest and further away from the campsite.

* * *

Kili hangs his head as they walk not willing to let any of the men or the other dwarves see his tears. This was not the way Kili ever thought he was to perish; alone, without the comfort of his brother by his side. He holds back a sob and surreptitiously wipes away the tears.

'There, there lad.' Whispers Dwalin from behind him. 'We will find a way out of this. Do not doubt that.' And one of the raiders cuffs him over the head.

'Shut it and keep walking dwarf!'

Dwalin swears obscenely in Khuzdul. Bofur, on the other hand seems mildly content under the circumstances, whistling a dwarvish drinking song as they are herded towards what looks to be the edge of a steep cliff side.

'Honestly Bofur,' Kili hears Bombur mutter. 'You could at least have the decency to whistle something else, under the circumstances.

'Would you prefer a ballad my dear brother?' asks Bofur lightly as he brings his bound hands to adjust his hat. Breator brings up his sword towards the toymaker and the dwarf bring his hands down. 'Now, now it's just a bit of music no need to go into a frenzy now is there?'

Breator grunts and lowers his weapon. 'Pick up the pace,' he demands. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Yes,' replies Bofur. 'Lets.' The dwarf is suddenly upon the man, his hands cut free as he slashes at the man. Breator falls to the ground and Bofur uses the moment of confusion to cut the lead keeping the dwarves together. There is a war cry from Dwalin and the dwarf already has his bound hands around the neck of another captor. Kili tackles another to the ground bringing his fists down to the man's face, knocking the man out cold. Chaos ensues as the six dwarves fight off their captors as more come to contain their loose captives. Bofur is at his side in an instance using his knife to cut Kili's wrists loose.

'Where in Aule's name did you get that?!' Kili shouts pulling his wrists from the loose rope eyeing the dwarfish blade in amazement.

'What?' Bofur replies. 'You think I wear a hat just because it enhances me good looks do you?'

Kili only smiles as Bofur grabs for the sword from the unconscious captor and pushes it into Kili's hands.

'Run lad, you are the fastest and the more stealthy of the group you must rescue your uncle and brother. That elf is alone and vulnerable; we'll be right behind you once we finish this lot. GO!'

The young dwarf doesn't need to be told twice, rounding his way towards the direction of camp and darting through the trees.

Kili carefully makes his way back towards the campsite, following the tracks in the hopes of not getting lost in the thick forests. The sun is quickly setting and the trail harder to discern, if Kili were to make any wrong turn now, it would only risk the chance of him ever seeing his kin again. He runs and runs hoping to see the light of a fire coming over the forest as he continues into the direction of the campsite.

In an instance Kili finds himself flung to the ground as figure careens into him from his side.

'Thought you could get away little dwarf.' Says the man as he unsheathes his sword, circling Kili with rapt anticipation. Kili's hand trembles as he pulls the large blade in front of him, it's almost too long for him to wield, but it will have to do. His pounding heart is all he can hear and he attempts to control his shaking hands. Kili has yet to make his first official kill, that did not include the occasionally stag or rabbit, and he had yet to prepare himself for it. But all such thoughts had to be placed aside, Kili thought to himself. In this moment the man was merely an obstacle to his uncle and brother, an obstacle he must overcome.

The man strikes and Kili only thinks to dodge, his smaller form making it easier for him to dodge the man's heavy blows. The young prince swings his blade, but the man blocks using his superior wait to throw him back to the ground. He swings and Kili barely manages roll himself backwards and onto his feet. The sword is too heavy for Kili to wield, the blade too long for proper defense and attack, and he feels himself beginning to tire. The raider is once again circling the young dwarf with gleeful anticipation and Kili sighs unable to think of anything but one solution.

Kili pulls his left hand from the hilt and wraps it around the base of the blade already feeling it bite into his skin. Pulling up his right hand to steady his grip he calms himself, casting aside all thoughts of pain and doubt focusing his attention to his enemy.

With a cry the man charges, his sword poised to strike at his chest. Kili easily parries and he sidesteps his enemy before slashing at the man from hip to chest. There is no cry but a heavy grunt as the man falls face down to the ground, dead. Kili simply stares down at the body, disregarding the feel of his own blood running down his forearms and the deep cuts on his left hand.

It seems to be hours before Kili finally turns his gaze and notes a bow and quiver strapped to the man's back. He hesitates at the thought before dropping the long sword and stripping the man of his bow and quiver. The bow is much too long and his hands are greatly damaged but all Kili's thoughts are with his brother and uncle. The young dwarf spares a glance at the body of the man and then breaks into a run, hoping to Aule that he will get the chance to see his family again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** _Wow, I am so sorry for the HUGE delay. I am not going to belabor you with my excuses, but I apologize. I hope this is a good last chapter, I am so worried! Thank you for all those favorited, followed and review, it is always so encouraging. Please let me know what you think.

XX

Warning(s): There is some torture in this bit!

* * *

If there was one way in which Fili had pictured his end, it always had to do with roaring battle cries, the feel of his twin blades in his hands, and with the comfort of knowing that his brother was at his side. Instead Fili saw his end in the eyes of a crazed creature that was now sitting on his chest, flourishing his dagger in Thorin's line of vision as the weapon began it's descent towards Fili's throat. He could hear his uncle thrashing against his bonds from his place underneath the base of the tree, growling threateningly at the elf.

'Are you comfortable Thorin Oakenshield, underneath that Oakwood tree?' asked Nestor giggling to himself and Fili attempts to use his weight to throw the elf off. 'Now, now little Durin.' Says the elf placing the tip of the blade just underneath the dwarf's right eye. 'Let's not get too hasty or I might just accidently gouge out an eye of yours. You wouldn't want that would you?'

Fili does his best not to move, but he shuts his eyes and rages in frustration not wanting Nestor to see the tears. His thoughts are only of his brother, who is being paraded to his doom off the side of a cliff into a raging river. Fili had done all he could to reach for his brother, to comfort him as he always did and to tell him he loved him, but he had failed.

Nestor coos and flicks Fili's tears from his face with the blade of his dagger and Fili flinches as it cuts into his skin. 'My poor little Durin,' Nestor coos. 'don't cry. You're upset about your brother, am I right? Now you should be thanking me little prince. You should thank me that I decided to spare him.' Fili attempts to protest but the elf simple silences him with a hand to the dwarf's mouth. Nestor turns Fili's head to the side so that he is looking eye to eye with Thorin and the elf lays himself upon the dwarf, cheek to cheek.

'Just think of it, I have spared that little runt of yours from agonizing pain and torture from my men and myself. He was far too pretty to be left to the devices of these men, although as entertaining as it would have been!' Nestor remarks gleefully. 'Now, he is probably miles down river, simply a rotting corpse ready for the Orcs and wolves to come and pick at his bones.'

Fili lets out a muffled sob and he see's Thorin throw his head back with a roar of utter rage and agony. 'You will pay for this elf,' cries Thorin as he struggles with his bonds. ' in Durin's name I will see that you will die for the atrocities you have committed against my kin and my people!'

'You can make as many threats as you like Thorin Oakenshield.' Says Nestor, his manic smile still unchanging under Thorin's menacing glare. 'But right now I would like to enjoy my time with _this_ nephew if you don't mind.'

'If you hurt him-'

Fili only feels blinding pain and hears the outraged cry from his Uncle when Nestor plunges the dagger into his shoulder and twists. He gasps through the pain, attempting to stifle his cries and Thorin looks livid as he attempts to tear at his bonds.

'You'll do what?' Nestor demands over the Khuzdul curses of the dwarf king. 'I think that we've established that your threats are meaningless, have we not? Now sit back and let me work.'

Fili lets out a cry when the elf forces the dagger through, letting the tip of the weaon dig into the forest floor.

'Well, now that he's not going anywhere…' Nestor stands, smiling to himself as he pulls his disheveled braids back from his face. The elf pulls out another blade from his belt and holds it loosely in his hands and turns his attentions to Thorin.

'You know I have never been particularly good at knife throwing.' He remarks, studying the blade with interest. 'Perhaps we can put my skills to the test, eh?' Thorin stares up at the elf defiant and unwilling to give way to any reaction.

'You are truly an unhinged menace' Thorin growls.

'I was made this way,' seethes Nestor. 'Through suffering and circumstances, just like you Thorin Oakenshield, made bitter and resentful thanks to the greed and pride of others. I just happen to have more fun with it than you.'

Nestor shrugs and laughs as he aims his blade at Thorin's prone figure. 'Do try to stay still, your majesty, and I will do my best to keep away from the heart and that ugly face of your, yes?'

The elf pulls his arm back to throw the knife but a rustling from the forest draws his attention. An arrow comes shooting through the tree line and the elf barely has time to turn his head to dodge. Nestor stares down at the arrow that is now embedded into the ground, perplexed, noting that they were arrows that belonged to his men. There is a startled gasp from Thorin as Nestor hears another arrow being shot –this time at closer range- before he dodges a second time. The elf turns and is met with the sight of a dwarf, kneeling to the ground with a notched bow and arrow ready to fire. Nestor's brief moment of shock is replaced with amusement as he places the identity of the shooter.

'Well, well isn't this a sight. The runt of Durin, trying to make play he is a warrior.'

* * *

Kili holds his position to the ground, the bow is much too long for Kili to stand up with but the loose soil that he pitches the end of the bow into allows for support and better aim. The bowstring digs into the wounds in his palms but Kili clenches his teeth and keeps his aims trained on the elf.

'Your men are overtaken and the rest of our company will be along soon, I suggest you put your knife down and surrender.'

Nestor simply smiles, 'I highly doubt your dwarrows are far from finishing with my men. Which just leaves me and a dwarf armed with a bow, how is it that I am the one that ought surrender?'

The elf turns his attentions back to Thorin taking aim with his knife once more, and Kili takes aim and shoots. The forests rings with the echo of the arrow meeting metal as the knife is shot away from Nestor's hand. Kili quickly notches another bow, this time taking care to aim for the elf's chest.

'My, my aren't we a little marksman.' Nestor remarks, slowly approaching the dwarf. 'But your actions give you away little runt you have no intentions of killing me; you don't have the stomach for it. Come on little dwarf, shoot me.'

Kili feel his fingers loosen, ready to fire, but he remains still and hesitant. Suddenly Nestor is upon Fili and the elf lands a hard kick into his dwarf's side and Fili cries out in anguish.

'Shoot me!' And then the elf is coming right at him in three swift strides.

On instinct Kili simply lets loose the arrow, he can hear the impact of arrow meeting flesh but all he can feel is the weight of the elf landing on top of him, as Nestor closes his hands around Kili's neck and squeezes. The dwarf attempts to kick him off but Nestor's knees dig into his calves, effectively pinning him down. He can hear the desperate calls of his uncle, but it slowly begins to fade as Nestor tightens his chokehold. The elf slams his head against the ground and his vision begins to darken, and he can feel the fight begin to run out of him. It is then that his hands find the shaft of the arrow that was now lodged into the elf's chest. In his last attempt Kili grabs hold of the arrow and twists. There is howl of pain from the elf and Nestor loosens his grip from Kili's throat just long enough for him to heave the elf off of him and roll onto his feet.

He watches as Nestor crawls to his knees, the elf chuckling to himself as he wipes gushing bright red blood from his mouth.

'After fifteen hundred years,' Nestor rasps. 'To be bested by a dwarfling with a bow and arrow, the world is quite odd indeed.' His eyes are locked onto Kili's and the dwarf can't help but let out a gasp at what he sees, the light from the elf's gaze is suddenly gone and Kili is left staring into a dark void and Nestor falls dead onto the forest floor.

Moments pass in silence before Kili turns his gaze to his uncle and brother. He lets out a sob and Kili can't seem to hold back the tears as he strides past the corpse to find the knife that had been left abandoned by the campfire. He quickly cuts his uncle free and then desperately crawls over to Fili's prone form and gently presses his forehead to his brothers. Thorin strides over to the pair and does away with Fili's bound hands, quietly whispering for his nephew to remain still. With the bonds cut Fili winds one hand in Kili's hair bringing Kili to the crook of his shoulder as the younger dwarf continues to cry. Thorin lays a comforting hand to Fili's cheek and he kneels down to press a kiss a top Kili head. His family had been reunited again, thank Aule and Thorin would be sure never to let them be separated again.

* * *

When the rest of the company finally makes their way back to the campsite, both Thorin and Kili are dressing Fili's wounds. The dwarves stare down at the corpse and Dwalin nods in stoic approval before silently gesturing for Dori to help him deal with the body.

'Good work, Kili.' Dwalin compliments gruffly as he notes the abandoned bow. 'And with a man's weapon no less.'

Kili remains silent, not bothering to look up as he bandages his brother's shoulder. As Dwalin disappears into the forest Fili lets out a small chuckle, 'Well that is not something one would hear on any given day; Dwalin paying us younglings a compliment. Better enjoy that while it lasts brother.' Kili smiles down at him and Thorin lets out a small chuckle watching Kili tie the last of the bandages onto Fili's shoulder. Thorin then frowns when he notices the state of his youngest nephew, noting his bloodied hands and feet.

'Kili, what happened to your boots?' Thorin demanded, pointing to Kili's bare feet.

'No worries Thorin,' says Bofur as he approaches the trio. 'We found these on our way over.' The dwarf dumps a pile of clothing next to Thorin smiling in amusement. 'We thought we would come upon Kili naked like a wee bairn when we found his clothes abandoned on the road.'

Thorin looked his nephew up and down, noting his now shivering form in the night cold, with nothing more than his undershirt and trousers. 'What were you thinking boy, coming after us in nothing more than your under garments, and with no armour!?'

Kili simply shrugged, unabashed and undaunted by his uncles intimidating stare. 'Well I couldn't bloody well sneak up on an elf with me hunkered down in my overcoat and heavy boots.' Thorin stare down at his nephew remembering the way in which Kili was able to catch Nestor off guard. Neither him nor the elf had noticed Kili until the dwarf was already upon him.

'Wow, smarts and a pretty face, for once.' Murmurs Fili and Kili lightly smacks at his forehead.

'Hush,' says Kili. 'I am allowed brilliant thoughts once and awhile.'

Thorin feels a sudden burst of pride that washes away any thought of anger and worry and he smiles down at his nephew, as he takes Kili's overcoat and pulls it over his shivering form.

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since Thorin and his scouting party had returned from their hunt for the raiders. Fili slowly begins to pick up twin swords again and the everyday routine of Ered Luin resumes with out much thought of the events that had happened in the forests to the South. If Dwalin, Bifur and Dori do not stare too disdainfully at the elvish bow that he now has strapped to his back during their scouting missions, he doesn't notice or care.

Kili is sharing a silent lunch with his mother, Fili, Dwalin and Balin when Thorin strides into the kitchen and settles down at the head of the table. His uncle pulls something from under his undercoat and places it on the table in front of Kili.

'Here,' says Thorin gruffly as he pours himself a glass of ale. 'If I am going have a marksman in my company, then you are going to be carrying a dwarven made weapon.'

Kili's shocked gaze meets Fili's who is trying hard not to laugh into his soup. Dis simply smiles reverently at her youngest and gestures to the weapon at the table in interest. Kili places his spoon down and pulls the covering from the weapon to reveal a beautifully carved bow. It is much heavier and sturdier than the elvish bow that sits off to the side of the table, but the craftsmanship is equal in skill and beauty.

'I was wrong to think that you were incapable simply because you prefer a bow to a axe or sword.' Says Thorin quietly. 'It's no gift from a Dunedain ranger, but I hope it will serve you well.' Thorin resumes his meal in silence and Kili holds the bow carefully in his arms, noting the intricate ruins carved into the wood.

He stands and makes his way behind his uncle and happily wraps his arms around Thorin. Kili can feel Thorin tense for a few moments and then relax at the open display of affection he is receiving from his youngest nephew.

'Thank you Uncle, I shall use it and treasure it.' Kili murmurs and presses a kiss to his uncle's hair.

Thorin pats Kili's head awkwardly, 'Yes well, you should mostly be thanking Bofur for his work.'

'Indeed,' Balin remarks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'He about pulled out his braids trying to follow the designs for your bow. Bofur found the designer to be quite overbearing and just about put our woodworker into an early retirement.' Balin eyes Thorin fondly but the dwarf simply resumes his meal, ignoring the stares around the dining table.

'Come brother,' says Fili as he excuses himself from his meal. 'I think we ought to test it out don't you?' and Kili nods fervently, turning towards his room to find his quiver of newly made arrows.

'The taverns of Ered Luin are going be stirring with gossip Thorin.' notes Dwalin as he watches Kili disappear down the hallway.

'Let them gossip,' says Thorin darkly. 'No doubt they will be proven wrong when they witness my two nephews at my side when we take back Erebor.' He clasps Fili on his shoulder and smiles proudly when Kili returns with his new bow clutched reverently in his hands, 'both my Sword and my Shield, I can ask no more than that.'

The End


End file.
